The study evaluates the safety and tolerance of treatment of HIV- infected individuals with autologous cytotoxic T lymphocyte lines enhanced in vitro for HIV-cytotoxicity. Subjects are eligible to enroll if they have CD4+ lymphocyte counts between 100 and 400/mm3 and no history of AIDS related opportunistic infection. The subjects are treated with three infusions of 1 X 10(9) cells each, 5-8 weeks apart. The study also examines the feasibility of developing HIV-specific T cell lines from subjects at risk for AIDS and begins to examine the effectiveness of this therapeutic approach. Changes in CD4 cells counts, CD4/CD8 ratio, p24 antigen levels, viral load in plasma and PBMC, and B2-microglobulin levels for 24 weeks after the completion of therapy as well as the change and persistence of HIV-1 CTL response in the peripheral blood for up to 24 weeks after the initial therapy.